Wishes and Ferris Wheels
by GrayKat144
Summary: Just a little drabble for livecastershipping, hope you like it, i just wrote it cure my livecaster feels! just read it, its cute! :D Just another day with Curtis at the Ferris Wheel. They've been seeing a lot of each other lately... Do they confess their feelings? Does the other feel the same?


**Wishes, and Ferris Wheels**

Rosa sat on the railing that held her from the water. She leaned over and watched her reflection in the water, adjusting her two buns. Serperior rested at her feet, and the Pichu she hatched two days ago was asleep on Serperior. Rosa watched her partner and the sleeping baby Pokemon. "I know he prefers Pikachu, but I hope he likes Pichu." She thought aloud. Serperior just nudged her leg, and the little electric mouse sneezed drowsily. Rosa giggled at the cute sight. "Bless you, Sweetie." She whispered as she patted the little fella's head. She just murmured and turned over, stretching. With a sigh, Rosa checked her Xtranciever for the time. "He should get off work soon. Then I can call him..." Rosa waited patiently for the hour to present itself, and then she could call her friend. They meet up at least twice a week to hang out. She rarely ever saw him, and every time they did, they rode a few rides, traded a Pokemon so they could have a piece of each other with them all the time, and basically just had a great, super-fun time together. But that time was always brief, always cut short because of his work. She would sometimes call him up at night to have someone to talk to, and he would always listen. But those dark rings under his eyes, and the tiredness of his voice and the several yawns would always make her feel bad. She insisted that he should get some sleep and she would stop calling if it made him that sleep-deprived, but he insisted that it was ok, and that he didn't mind. She always wondered if she was smothering him...

Her alarm she set went off, meaning he was off now. Suddenly she was beaming at the thought of seeing him again. How he made her laugh... She scrolled through her contacts, stopping at Curtis. And she pressed 'Call.'

It was ringing...

And he answered almost immediately.

"Hey, Rosa!" His bright grin lit up her day, brightening her world as the world around her darkened into night. She smiled back.

"Hey Curtis!" She waved at him, his voice friendly and excited, always welcoming her calls. "You know the drill." She smirked. He nodded.

"Ferris wheel, ten minutes?"

"I'll be there in five!"

"Beat you there!"

"Oh, whatever!" And she hung up, returned her Pokemon to their Pokeballs, and took off down the roads of Nimbasa towards the Amusement Park.

Her sprint didn't slow until she was at the ferris wheel, the lights all around her, sparkling the streets in contrast with the starry night sky. She didn't slow until...

Well, until Curtis's body halted her.

And the ground halted him.

"Ow..." She groaned, and when she opened her eyes, she saw Curtis's shoulder, and felt his body underneath her. Um, can you say awkward? "HOLY ARCEUS, I AM SO SORRY CURTIS!" She flailed about, desperately trying to get off of her friend. She scooted off of him and helped a dazed Curtis sit up. He had his hand behind his head, rubbing it, as if checking for bruises.

And then the both of them started laughing and apologizing as they got up. No one had bruises or scrapes or cuts of any sort, so that made it easier to laugh. Oh, how comfortable she was around him...

"Sorry dude, I didn't notice you standing in plain sight!" She admitted nervously, feeling like a klutz and a fool and utterly embarrassed.

"Nah, no worries, it's cool!" He shrugged it off with a chuckle. "But I do believe that I won this here race!" He winked at her, and after an engaging argument, she admitted defeat, with another laughing fit. As they conversed, Curtis reached into his bag and pulled out two soda pops, one of which he handed to his friend Rosa. She took it with a grin, and continued with her conversation about the PWT, about the new movies she was making, etcetera. No matter what she said, whether it mattered or not, he listened with great interest, always willing to lend an ear to Rosa any and every time she needed one.

"So, we re-filmed the whole Brycen-Man series, and I used my Glaceon instead of their Lucario, and it was a huge success!" She sipped her drink, and continued her story. "I think the movies were better with Glaceon. In fact, I got more reviews from people saying that they preferred the Glaceon Girl as opposed to the Riolu of Lucario Girl. I watched it, and usually I cringe at my movies, but I actually recommend this one. Mr. Deeoh said it was," She adjusted her voice to imitate the founder of Pokestar's voice. "'A spec-tah-cu-la hit, dahling!'" Her impression was so dead on, that Curtis couldn't help but laugh. Rosa was one person he could always rely on to make him laugh.

"So how's work?" She asked casually. Curtis just shrugged, said it was the usual.

"Eh, nothing really different. We have to go Kanto tomorrow, but I hope I can go fishing in Vermillion. I doubt it though, because the meeting we have to attend probably won't leave me with any free time though." He sighed. "Kanto is really pretty, it's got great nature scenery and interesting Pokemon. It's a great place, really beautiful. You should go if you ever get the chance."

"I wish I could go with you." Rosa said. "It would be great to go see new places. Even better to go see the with you." She said these words comfortably, obviously longing for a new place to go and new places to explore, and more time to hang out with Curtis.

"I wish you could come with me too, Rosa." He admitted. "My job can get kind of lonely. I mean, sure, my coworkers are ok, but their just coworkers. It would be great to have a close friend like you there with me." He gave her a smile that made her insides flutter. She never realzed Curtis had those same Butterfree attacking his insides.

She put her arms around his torso, and he hugged her back in a friendly manner. It was amazing how two complete strangers could become such close friends in a short time. It wasn't like Curtis was a friend of a friend; no this was entirely two people who had never met or heard of each other, yet here they are, hanging out several times a week, having the best time in the world. Rosa always gave Curtis energy and put him in a happier mood. Curtis felt like he could climb mountains, no, climb to the heavens after meeting up with her. How she was so fun, and so sweet...

"So how about that ferris wheel? It's been too long since we rode it together." He nodded to the big, rotating wheel. Rosa grinned happily.

"I know, four days, right!? Waaay to long!" She started bouncing at the thought of getting to ride it again.

"Well, come on! Let's go!" He lead the way, pausing to hesitantly grab her hand, and lead her to line. It was shorter today, Rosa noticed. It was probably because most people work on Wednesdays. They are probably getting off soon, so it is a good thing the two friends got there before everyone else in Unova. The man operating the thing ushured the two into a Pokeball themed car, and he shut the door quickly, and went to the machine to get ready to start the great ferris wheel.

Rosa immediately planted her face against the window, ready for the ride to start. Curtis chuckled at the goofball before him, but he wouldn't want her any other way. The way that she was fun and fearless and bold and bubbly and hilarious and kind... She was different than the other girls he knew. Scratch that, she was the _opposite_ of most girls. While most girls were afraid to try anything new with their hair and were constantly trying to make it look pretty, Rosa just put her enormous mass of cocoa brown, silky hair into two buns, and left it that way. She didn't really care. Most girls would dress specially for a guy friend, whether he was a guy she was interested in or friendzoned. Rosa would always wear her trademark outfit, that pastel shirt, that short yellow skirt, and to keep from looking indecent, wore those solid black pantyhose. Because she didn't care. Most girls are afraid of standing out, so they blend in with everyone. That was _NOT_ Rosa. Rosa did everything in her power to be the one that everyone noticed when she walked into a room. While other girls were softspoken and shy, Rosa would speak her mind and not think twice about whether or not anyone cared to hear it. When you take most girls to dinner, they pick at their food, and don't eat much at all. You take Rosa to a buffet, the people who work there have to kick her out because she cleans out their inventory pretty quick. But she didn't care if it was unattractive to eat like a Pignite or not; if the girl was hungry, the girl was hungry. Rosa just didn't give a flip about what people thought of her; and that was what Curtis admired about her. She was new, she was different, and it worried him a little that he would have to improvise what to do with her, because she couldn't be swayed by the usual stuff. She needed unique treatment, because she herself was unique.

He sat down in the corner of the cart, next to Rosa who sat in the middle, staring at the window, waiting for the ride to start. Rosa noticed how timid he could be. He's gotten more comfortable around her though, since they first met, but he still was shy in a way. He wasn't the same as the other guys she knew. Unlike Hugh and Nate, Curtis was quiet, and didn't like to be the center of attention. Curtis was incredibly fun, once he opened up, but that was the catch; getting this vault to open up. When they first met, Curtis was surprised when he saw her. She could tell he expected some kind of average bimbo girl, and he didn't expect Rosa. He didn't expect this crazy, outlandish girl. He stuttered a lot when she talked to him, and she laughed at his awkwardness. But she was nice about it, and gave him back his Xtranciever; the item that brought these two together in the first place. He was grateful, and thanked her awkwardly which made her laugh; a sound which to him sounded like bells. And when he asked if they could still call each other... Oh how red his face was! It was adorable! And she eagerly complied, and next thing they knew, here they are now, a few hundred calls later, on the ferris wheel together again. And Rosa couldn't think of anyone else she would rather have beside her tonight. It was a Curtis kind of night.

The wheel jolted, and the ride started, taking the two up in the air. Rosa bounced up, wagging her invisible tail as the lights of the city finally came into view. Rosa loved views and heights; another thing that seperated her from most girls, since most girls can't handle heights. Her eyes lit up as the breathtaking view came up before her. Curtis had the only view he needed right in front of him.

"Wow..." She whispered, entranced as she always was on this ride. "How gorgeous... Look, I think I see some Altaria in the distance!" She pointed eagerly, and he looked to see the cottony birds fly by as they sang. Rosa hushed, and she could faintly hear them, to which she scoffed. "Please, my Altaria can sing waaay better than that!" She patted one of her Pokeballs. "Isn't that right, Stormy?" The ball shook, so he took it that the Pokemon inside agreed. Curtis chuckled. Rosa sighed. "Wow, Curtis, look at the moon! And all of the stars around it! Oh wow..." She placed a hand on his shoulder to get his attention. What else could he be paying attention to? "Curtis, isn't this the most beautiful thing you've ever seen!?"

Curtis looked out at the scenery, and back to his friend. "Actually, I've seen prettier." He whispered. She looked at him at first with confusion, then gave a look of realization which made his stomach knot up.

"Oh, you've been to other regions. Yea, I guess they probably have better views over there than here, huh?" She said, causing Curtis to relax. He was worried for a second that she may have figured it out. Then again, she might already know, she's pretty smart and he wasn't that subtle...

"Hey look Rosa." He whispered, and pointed out the window. Rosa looked eagerly where he pointed. "It's a shooting star! Make a wish." He said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. She gasped and shut her eyes, scrunching her face up in a comical way, crossing both of her fingers. After a moment, she released her stance and watched him. He grinned. "So, what did you wish for?" He nudged her as he asked.

Her eyes went wide, her mouth agape. "I can't tell you that!"

"Aw, come on, why not?" He nudged her again. She laughed, the most beautiful sound to ever enter his ears.

"It's against the rules Curtis!" She turned away with her arms crossed, but her smile still held her face. Wait, was that... The faintest shade of pink rising up to her cheeks?

"Please?" He asked, putting on his Lillipup face. Rosa could almost never say no to that face. _Almost_.

"Curtis..." She whispered. "If I tell you, then it won't come true." He listened and let those words sink in. "And I really want this wish, really badly." He nodded, understanding, and gave her a gentle smile, which she returned. When she looked back out the window, she was catching her last glimpses of the view as they went down. "It's so beautiful out there, isn't it?"

Curtis's eyes gazed upon the girl before him. "It sure is." He whispered. But whether or not he was talking about the scenery or Rosa, it didn't matter, he meant it. The ride went under the roof, and he could hear a sigh from her as the ride stopped and the view was stolen from her.

"It's over." She groaned. Curtis chuckled and patted her back.

"We'll ride it again when I get back from Kanto. I promise. I might have to bribe the guy to let the ride go longer." He kidded as he lead his friend back outside into the fresh autumn air. Rosa laughed, but only cut it short when his Xtranciever beeped. She knew what that beep meant. Curtis looked at it in horror and a little frustration. "Oh." He said, looking at her with a sorry expression. "The boss wants me to board the plane..." His voice trailed off as he watched her downcast face. He felt bad now.

"It's ok. Go to work, do a good job." She said, looking down. She was disappointed, and he didn't blame her. He was disappointed too. He didn't want to leave yet. He didn't want to leave _her_ yet. She was just too lovely, and he wanted to be with her longer. When she looked up at his conflicted expression, she said, "Don't worry Curtis! I understand. Just go, I don't want you to get in trouble with your boss."

Curtis gave a halfhearted smile as his heart fell. He held his arms out, inviting Rosa in for a hug. And Rosa was more than happy to take that invitation as she wrapped her arms around his chest and his arms went around her back, holding her close... And he realized how badly he didn't want to let go. How badly he wanted time to slow, no, how badly he wanted time to _freeze_, so he could stay right there with her forever, smelling her flowery hair, holding her light form, warm and perfectly fitted into his arms. He enjoyed nothing more than the feeling of Rosa against his chest.

Rosa didn't want to let him leave, but she knew she had to give him up. She remembered all those times before when it beeped, and when Curtis had to go, that she mentally swore to kidnap him and keep him all to herself. But then she questioned her sanity and whether or not she was creepy. She loved the way he smelled, just that natural manly musk he had, like most men, and she liked the sound of his breathing against her head, but her favorite, the sound of his heartbeat. But finally, the moment let itself go, and she had to release Curtis.

As Curtis started to walk off, Rosa called out, "Wait Curtis, I forgot something!" She fumbled in her bag for it. "Come on, come on!" She dug around for it, and Curtis stopped and turned to see her jogging up to him. Finally, she proudly held up a Pokeball. "I found it! We were supposed to trade again!"

"Oh right! Yea!" He dug around in his pockets, finding his much quicker than Rosa found hers. He held out a Pokeball to her, and she took it and replaced it with her own. Curtis held her Pokeball in his fingers, and she held the one he gave her in her hands. He watched her face and grinned. "Open it, Rosa!" She grinned and happily complied. She pressed the button on the red and white ball, and after the flash of light, a little blue Pokemon at her feet trumpeted with its long trunk. Her face was frozen as she saw it, before squealing and happily hugging the Phanpy.

"Oh wow, Curtis! Thank you! He's so cute!" She squeezed the little guy, who trumpeted happily. "I love it! Thank you! Open yours! Open yours! Open yours!" She bounced up, the Phanpy still at her feet. He laughed at her happy reaction, and he stared at the Pokeball.

"Alright, here goes!" He pressed the button, and after his flash, he stared at the ground, trying to find where it went. He didn't see it. Did she give him an empty ball..? "Um, Rosa..?"

"She's on your head!" She pointed and laughed, obviously enjoying herself. He shook his head, rolling his eyes. He lifted his hands to the top of his cap, where he felt a fuzzy creature giggling. Hr grabbed hold of it and brought it down to his eye level.

The little Pichu squeaked happily and waved at Curtis. Curtis's eyes sparked and he grinned happily at the electric Pokemon. "Wow, thank you Rosa!" He said as the little mouse climbed up to his shoulder, and tugged on his ear. "I love electric-types! Thanks!"

Rosa giggled. "Well, you tell me a lot about how much you like Pikachu, but I couldn't quite get ahold of one, but I hatched this Pichu the other day!" She said as she scratched the little fella's ear. Curtis smiled. "I hope she'll keep you company on your trip. And, I named her Rose, so every time you play with her, you better think of me!" She pointed at him as if scolding, but laughed after, lightening the moment.

"Thanks Rosa." He hugged her again, and she hugged back, and he remembered how badly he wanted her to stay with him. One of these days, they will be together. _Forever_. He mentally swore this. But now, he just held her tight against him, savoring the moment.

Rosa held onto the boy she so cared about, and wanted so much to keep with her. One of these days, he will be hers. And they'll be together. _Forever_. She promised herself she would make this happen, no matter what, and they would get through everything that kept them apart.

Curtis pulled back to see her face one more time, just one more mental picture of the face of the girl he was head-over-heels for.

Rosa looked up into those emerald eyes, hoping something in them would tell her that he wouldn't leave.

"I guess, I-I guess I should... Get going..." He sighed, but he still didn't let go of her.

"Y-yea..." She sighed, but she still didn't let go of him.

Neither of them wanted to let go.

Curtis looked into Rosa's eyes, and there was something he wanted to do, he so badly wanted to do, but, could he do it? His grip on her tightened as he thought about whether or not he should do it.

Rosa could see what it was.

Curtis swallowed, usually shy and not the type to do this, but he wasn't letting go, after he showed her how he felt...

"Augh, just shut up kiss me, you derp!" And with that, she grabbed the collar of his vest, and pulled him in, dragging a surprised Curtis into a lip-lock that he so wanted, but was afraid of asking for.

The taste of her lips on his own was sweet and far better than what he expected. He had dreamed about finally kissing her for the longest time, since he met her, no, since heard her voice on the Xtranciever! That long, he had liked this girl... No, he had known her long enough. He felt so special around her, and he felt like such a noob. She was the princess who made him change from frog to prince with that kiss, that's how he felt. It felt like more than a crush, more than a liking... Was it maybe love?

Rosa enjoyed the feeling of his mouth on hers, his soft lips pressed against her in a loving manner. She simply loved this feeling, the lip embrace, the Beautifly in her stomach, everything about the experience made her feel like she could touch the heavens. It felt like more than a crush, more than a liking... Was it maybe love?

Finally, but reluctantly, they pulled free of each other's lip grip, and were breathing hard because at the rate their hearts were going, they were out of breath. They smiled at each other and giggled, those giggles turning into laughter.

Curtis hugged Rosa one last time. He cared about this girl more than he cared about life itself. And it felt great.

Rosa hugged him back, and when he let go, she pecked his lips one more time, and whispered in his ear, "Thanks for granting my wish. I'm glad that it came true."

Curtis stared incredulously at the girl who now walked off, waving behind her with a Phanpy at her feet. "So that's what she wished for..."

He watched as the girl he loved walked away with his heart.

* * *

**Hey y'all!**

**I know, I should be working on my other story, but I was playing Black 2 all last night and I'm sorry, but I got random LiveCasterShipping feels!**

**I am a livecastershipper, and I also support sequelshipping, so I might write a sequelshipping thing just to even it up.**

**THOSE SHIPS ARE BOTH TOO FREAKING CUTE, YOU GUYS! D':**

**I might have to do a love triangle to keep my heart from exploding!**

**Anywho, I hope you enjoy this little drabble, I started typing it last night, but I fell asleep, and now I'm awake and holy cow, this coffee is good, and um...**

**Yea, so please review, hope you like it!**


End file.
